


A Dwarf in New York

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bets & Wagers, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flash Fic, Flirting, Flustered Thorin Oakenshield, Height Differences, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple bet. Go up to the dwarf at the bar and seduce him. How Betty thought that was a challenge for Jessica, she would never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarf in New York

**Author's Note:**

> This round's theme was "a character who is good at seducing, good at flirting, or is good with words" to be paired with Thorin Oakenshield, and having to flirt with him after losing a bet.

Betty was going to regret ever making this bet.

“Excuse me,” said Jessica, allowing her voice to fall to its sultry best. She tucked her hair back behind her right ear as the dwarf turned, bringing him pretty much face-to-chest with her. His eyes widened almost in alarm before his gaze snapped upwards. “I don’t suppose you could help me?”

There was hardly a rise in her voice to make it a question. The dwarf made a vague choking sound, and Jessica’s smile melted further.

“You see, I haven’t been here before, and I don’t really come to bars outside Toon Town much,” she said, clasping her hands to her chest. The dwarf took a small step back, further out of range of her bosom, but there was only so far ‘back’ he could get before bumping into the counter. “But I’m here with my friend… you couldn’t possibly tell me what’s good here, could you?”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and allowed her lips to remain slightly parted and just a little pursed. Later, she and Roger would have a great laugh over this, she was sure.

“I… what’s good here,” said the dwarf.

“Mm-hmm,” said Jessica. She treated him to her most beguiling smile. “You look like you know your way around. So… what’s hot around here?”

The dwarf glanced to the menu, then to Jessica, then to Jessica’s breasts as she took a deep breath. He was doing well at hiding the panic in his voice, but there was still a glimmer of it into his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said, and broke from the line altogether, storming out of the bar and off into the night.

Jessica looked over at Betty Boop and grinned. Too easy. Rolling her eyes, Betty pulled a couple of dollars from her brassiere, and put them down on the table with some finality.


End file.
